


craving (for you)

by MsChief



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cravings, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChief/pseuds/MsChief
Summary: Wonwoo trying to deal with his cravings by knocking on a neighbor's door in the middle of the night with an empty plate in his hands in the hopes that his neighbor is kind enough to give him what they were cooking.In which, Mingyu is his neighbor.





	craving (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> This is the first MinWon fic I made that I'm posting on AO3.
> 
> If you don't like ABO dynamics and MPreg... why are you here? It's in the tags. Hahaha  
> This is also unbeta-ed. So if there are any mistakes, I'm so sorry. Ooof
> 
> This was inspired by a story that I happened to see on Facebook before.  
> I hope you guys like it~

It was nearing 9 o'clock in the evening when the doorbell to his apartment rang.

 

Mingyu have just finished cooking dinner. It was bulgogi with his family's recipe. He might have made too much.

 

 _Who could it be_ , he thinks as he dries his hands with a towel. Neither his family nor his friends messaged him that they're coming tonight. It's already late in the evening. Is it an emergency?

 

Mingyu hurries his pace to reach the door. But as he was about to turn the doorknob he stiffens as his nose gets a whiff of an unusual scent. It smells of a pregnant Omega. And as far as he knows, no Omega friend of his is pregnant right now.

 

With his enhanced hearing, he hears soft footsteps suddenly walking away— the Omega scent along with it. The Omega might have not known that Mingyu is an Alpha. And the way Mingyu became wary, they must have smelled it and was alarmed.

 

Mingyu hastily opens the door...

 

"Wait—fuck!"

 

… and unceremoniously smacks his face with it. _Ow, shit_. That hurt.

 

Mingyu pinches the bridge of his nose and tightly closes his eyes. Despite being an Alpha, he sure is clumsy.

 

He almost forgets about his doorbell-escape visitor until a cold hand touches his cheek. He opens his eyes only to be greeted by the sight of a gorgeous face close to his own.

 

And when he said gorgeous, he meant breathtakingly gorgeous. The Omega in front of him is beautiful and he smells so good Mingyu wants to plant his nose on his neck and stay there forever— and he's also pregnant so Mingyu, kindly stop your train of thought already because that means he already has a mate, _you idiot_.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

 _Woah what the fuck hold up right there his voice is deeeeeep_. His voice is deeper than Mingyu's. His pride as an Alpha is a bit hurt. He doesn't think much of it.

 

"I— Hi." Mingyu squeaks out, a bit dumbstruck.

 

The Omega smiles and removes his hand from Mingyu's cheek. He clutches on a... plate… resting on the bulge of his stomach. _Why is he holding an empty plate?_   "Hello."

 

_DEEP VOICE!_

  
"... Hi."

 

_Mingyu.exp can't be found._

 

They spend a fair bit of the minute just looking at each other. Not quite knowing what to do next. On the other hand, Mingyu's satisfied just looking at those eyes.

 

"Are you okay?" The Omega asks. Again. Mingyu you idiot you didn't answer his question.

 

_Oh wow, I actually forgot about the pain, too. His face healed me hahahahahahahaha— fuck. Stop this right now. My face still hurts._

 

"I'm fine." He's fine and he also needs to ask questions like the adult he is like, "Uhm, so do you have something you need?"

 

This seemed to fluster the Omega. "I— uh. This is so embarrassing I'm so sorry—"

 

"Oh—" Mingyu exclaims, "Did you get the door wrong?"

 

"No? I'm not sure." The Omega furrows his eyebrows and does a long sniff. His eyes widen. "Oh, this is the place. I—"

 

"Do I have something of yours?" Mingyu cuts in.

 

"What? Why would you think that?" Oh no his pout is so adorable. Mingyu get over yourself.

 

Mingyu gestures to his nose. "You were trying to find a scent."

 

"No. It's uhm… it's food."

 

Food? Mingyu thinks, surprised. He did not expect that. He watches the Omega fumble with the empty plate in his hands, biting his lips and trying to avoid eye contact.

 

"You're cooking bulgogi, right?"

 

"Yeeeeees," he drags out, connecting the topic of food and the plate in the Omega's hands. "I am."

 

The Omega bites his lips some more, his mouth trying to form words but ends up with just a small "Oh."

 

And Jesus Christ, he's so adorable.

 

Mingyu rarely gets visitors as he's always the one over at his friends' houses. And one of the rare times he's gotten one is this Omega. So lucky— cough. A mated Omega. Have some respect, Kim Mingyu.

 

Mingyu starts, "Do you—"

 

"I'm sorry but I'm really craving bulgogi right now. And I can't cook. If I do, I'll probably end up burning down our building. And I— the windows were open and I was just next door. I smelled the bulgogi you were cooking and I'm craving so bad please give me some. I'll pay you back somehow."

 

The Alpha blinks, processing. Cravings, of course. Why else would this handsome neighbor of his (whom, note, he hasn't seen before) be at his door at 9 o'clock in the evening?

 

He knows perfectly what pregnant Omegas are capable of just to satisfy their cravings. When Seungkwan, his best friend, was pregnant, Mingyu almost got beaten to death for getting one ingredient wrong. Damn Hansol who had to leave to LA for an emergency business trip that time.

 

"Sure. Come in uh— what's your name again?"

 

"It's Wonwoo. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself first."

 

"It's alright, Wonwoo. I'm Mingyu. Nice to meet you." He smiles at him. "I'm just about to eat actually. Shall we just eat together?"

 

Wonwoo seemed surprised by the offer. "I— uh."

 

Oh, stupid Mingyu. "Right, you have someone in your apartment waiting for you. Give me a minute, I'll—"

 

"No, no—"  
  
"Wait, is it because I'm an Alpha? Don't worry about that. I respect Omegas. My best friend is an Omega."  
  
"That's not it. Not really. Thank you." Wonwoo says, waddling towards him. He waddles oh my God. He's so cute. "I don't… I live alone. It's okay. I'd love to eat with you."  
  
"If you're sure…"  
  
"I'm sure." He nods, taking a long sniff.  
  
"Alright. Please come in and take a seat." Mingyu says calmly while his mind is reeling. Wonwoo lives alone? What about his mate? Oh God-- does he not have one? What about the child? What if something happens to Wonwoo while he's alone? His friends? His family? That's so dangerous. They shouldn't leave a pregnant Omega to live alone.  
  
While these thoughts were running through his head, Mingyu was preparing the table for the two of them. He takes the plate from the Omega to wipe it clean and places it on the table. Once he's served the bulgogi, he takes a seat across Wonwoo.  
  
"Let's eat."  
  
And Wonwoo just… _pounced_.  
  
Wow, he must've been craving so bad.  
  
Mingyu can't find it in himself to take a single piece of a beef strip from the dish, watching Wonwoo inhale the entire thing. He lets it happen with a smile on his lips, his chin resting on his hand. No words were spoken between the two the whole time. Wonwoo might've already forgotten Mingyu's existence at this point-- focusing only at the dish served to him.  
  
It's alright. Mingyu has instant noodles in a cupboard he can cook later.  
  
"So tasty," Wonwoo comments, he has his eyes closed as he munches happily on a strip of beef and some rice. "This might be the most delicious bulgogi I've ever eaten. But it tastes familiar..."  
  
The compliment made Mingyu blush. "Thank you. It's our family's recipe."  
  
"Your family must be great cooks."  
  
"Well," Mingyu pauses, "we do have a restaurant. It's called CARAT."  
  
"What?!" Wonwoo exclaims in shock, "That's my favorite restaurant!  I haven't really been out much these past few months though. I just order deliveries from there. So that's why I thought it tastes familiar."  
  
"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"  
  
"7 months."  
  
That's too far along already. He hasn't been out for almost 7 months? Except to the doctors, I guess. "You must've been cooped in for so long."  
  
"Honestly," Wonwoo sighs, "it was torture living next to you. I could smell the food you cook every day."  
  
"You've only approached now?"  
  
Wonwoo sighs some more, a pout on his lips. "I couldn't take it anymore. I-- I didn't expect you to be an Alpha though. I mean-- there's nothing wrong with an Alpha cooking. It's just.."  
  
That's not what Mingyu really meant. It's more of the lines that some Alphas abuse their secondary gender. And it worries Mingyu that Wonwoo is too trusting. But he doesn't say it.  
  
"I get it." Mingyu smiles, "All of us in the family are Alphas except my mother. He acts like an Alpha though, I sometimes forget that he's an Omega."  
  
That made Wonwoo laugh, "I have a friend like that. Jeonghan is a terrifying Omega. He scares the crap out of people just by smiling."  
  
"Fair warning, you should be more wary of Alphas. You're already 7 months pregnant and it'd be hard for you to defend yourself."  
  
The Omega seems to freeze in place. "You're not going to do anything to me, are you?"  
  
_Nothing bad. I want to roll you with my comforter, snuggle you in my bed, and protect you forever._ "No. Me? I'm your friendly neighbor Spiderman."  
  
That melts the tension out of Wonwoo's body as he releases a snort. "You're not Spiderman. You're too… big to be Spiderman." He comments with a blush.  
  
Big. B i g.  
  
_I'm gonna combust._  
  
"I—"  
  
"And," Wonwoo interrupts (not like Mingyu has anything sensible to say), "You smell safe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh god," Mingyu mutters under his breath. He smells safe.  
  
A stranger. A pregnant Omega stranger trusted him enough to enter his apartment because he smells fucking safe to him.  
  
Do you all know how sensitive a pregnant Omega's nose is?  
  
_R e a l l y  s e n s i t i v e._  
  
They catch the slightest whiff of something they don't like and they'd immediately waddle off to the nearest bush or bathroom and vomit for 10 minutes.  
  
So Wonwoo telling him he smells safe is giving him feelings. He's so giddy right now.  
  
He's so freaking happy that Wonwoo could literally smell it judging by how sweet he smells right now.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
"Thank you." is all he could say. His brain left him the moment he hit his head with the door.  
  
They easily pick up on the conversation again after that, getting to know each other.  
  
Mingyu learns almost everything about Wonwoo that night. Wonwoo has been cooped up so long in his apartment that he actually missed talking with someone. And apparently, once Wonwoo's started talking he won't stop.  
  
Mingyu was in the middle of telling him about a childhood adventure with a puppy when Wonwoo yawns. He looks at his watch.  
  
"It's already 12. You look tired."  
  
"I should probably go now." The Alpha sees how Wonwoo somewhat struggles in standing up and goes to help him. "Thanks."  
  
While they were talking earlier, Mingyu squeezed in to wash the dishes. Wonwoo finished it all and apologized profusely when he realized Mingyu didn't get to eat. He gives Wonwoo his plate back and escorts him to the Omega's door.  
  
"Thanks for joining me for dinner."  
  
"You really saved me tonight, Mingyu. I really appreciate it. I'll repay you somehow."  
  
"You don't have to, Wonwoo. Your presence was payment enough. It would have been lonely eating alone." Mingyu assures him. "Well if you need me, you have my number."  
  
"Okay." Wonwoo yawns out.  
  
"Sleep now." Mingyu gently urges him inside the open door. He also can't stand the scent coming from Wonwoo's apartment. It's too much. Wonwoo's scent is all over the place that he's about to pass out.  
  
"Good night, Mingyu. Thanks." Wonwoo bows his head. For the last time, he smiles. With that precious nose scrunch Mingyu has come to love.  
  
"Good night, Wonwoo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mingyu finishes the ramen and quickly washes the bowl.  
  
He's finally in bed when a wave of fatigue overcomes his body. In a matter of seconds, Mingyu's asleep.  
  
He dreams about a deep voice and cute nose scrunches.  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  
Mingyu and Wonwoo have gotten pretty close these past few weeks.  
  
It went unsaid but Mingyu has officially become Wonwoo's provider of dinner. He cooks in bigger portions now. Wonwoo comes over every day. He cleans as much as he can to avoid accidents by his clutters.  
  
The Alpha in him preens every time he gets to take care of Wonwoo.  
  
Mingyu can't deny the fact that he's attracted to Wonwoo. Not just to his scent and his face, but also to his brain and heart.  
  
The Omega said he is often misunderstood because of his resting bitch face. But really, he's just thinking about food. And Mingyu's right there to provide.  
  
Every 7pm, the doorbell rings. Mingyu opens the door to Wonwoo's shy smile. He always brings his plate with him. It's a valuable plate. Wonwoo tells him that he made it himself when he got into pottery years ago.  
  
Wonwoo would accompany him in the kitchen while Mingyu cooks dinner for the both of them. As time passes by, Wonwoo becomes pickier when it comes to food.  
  
Heck, Mingyu has no problems catering to Wonwoo's demands. The Omega would message him after his shift at the restaurant about what he's feeling to eat for the night. And Mingyu would be off to the supermarket.  
  
After a week of this routine, Wonwoo realizes that Mingyu has been paying for everything and feels guilty. He offers his card to Mingyu but was ignored.  
  
Mingyu knows he has money in that card. He learned that Wonwoo's a known author under a pen name. He's already read his works before. Wonwoo still earns royalties from the books he's written as they're actually popular.  
  
Mingyu knows that, but the Alpha in him wants to provide for the Omega.  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
Mingyu's living room became their _place_. It's where they've become closer.  
  
It's where Wonwoo would put his feet over Mingyu's lap and demand a massage from him.  
  
It's where Mingyu has seen a _tiny_ foot press against Wonwoo's skin from inside. It looks fucking painful. All he could do was hold Wonwoo's hand to at least give some comfort.  
  
It's where Mingyu came to love the human inside Wonwoo. He would talk to it every time he could. He would press his ears over Wonwoo's belly (with his permission, of course) and just… listen.  
  
It's where Mingyu would lay out two yoga mats every morning and help Wonwoo with his daily yoga before leaving for work.  
  
It's where they watch different Studio Ghibli movies every night after dinner. And admit they both have a crush on Howl.  
  
It's where Wonwoo told him about his ex-boyfriend of two years who left him. He couldn't find it in himself to abort the baby the moment he realized he's pregnant. He tried to tell his ex-boyfriend but he was blocked by every means of contact. The guy disappeared from his life. It was _that_ easy for him to do.  
  
When Wonwoo's family and friends knew what happened, it was stressful. Everyone was so angry. But he convinced them that they should focus on the pregnancy instead. He told them they can hunt the guy down after the child's born. Wonwoo doesn't need more stress.  
  
He loved the guy. But not enough to remove his collar to have him bitten by him.  
  
For Mingyu, it was hard to keep the anger at bay while listening to Wonwoo. But the Omega took his hand and places it on his belly, saying "It's alright. We're both okay."  
  
Mingyu promises inside his head to help Wonwoo's family hunt down the bastard.  
  
Mingyu's living room is where Wonwoo would sing to the baby. He loves ballads, and Wonwoo's deep voice suits the songs he sings. Mingyu would close his eyes and listen.  
  
And it's where Mingyu realizes that he's in love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
Phone ringing.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
"Mingyu?"  
  
"Wonwoo? What's wrong?"  
  
"Please… hospital, now."  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
Mingyu might have broken at least five traffic laws that day.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
"Sir, are you the father?"  
  
"Oh— uh…."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes. Yeah, I am."  
  
"Please come inside."  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
"Should I hold your hand?"  
  
"Mingyu…"  
  
"Kidding. You should hold mine instead. I'm fucking terrified."  
  
"Mingyu. Ssshh. Don't swear. There's a child in this room."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
They kicked him out of the OR as he was feeling nauseous. But not before the doctor told them, "You're having a girl."  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Mingyu looks up when he hears that accusing tone. For a split second, he thinks that's a rude way to greet someone. But he zips it.  
  
There are 4 men standing in front of him, all looking harried. He recognizes them from the pictures Wonwoo has shown him from his phone.  
  
Seungcheol, Wonwoo's older brother. Looks about ready to fight him right now. Soonyoung, his best friend, the hamster guy. Junhui, the other best friend. And… Hansol? What is Hansol doing here? He's Seungkwan's boyfriend.  
  
They're all Alphas. Damn.  
  
Mingyu needs to lower his Alpha pride right now.  
  
"Mingyu?" Hansol says in surprise.  
  
"Hi Hansol." He smiles, it looks a bit strained. He stands up and offers a hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo's neighbor."  
  
"Oooooh!!!!" Soonyoung exclaims loudly. He gets in Mingyu's space and points a finger at his face. "You're that Mingyu!"  
  
"‘That Mingyu?'"  
  
This Mingyu just had his hand ignored. Wah.  
  
"Dude, Wonwoo won't shut up about you." Soonyoung laughs. "So you're that Alpha we smell on Wonwoo."  
  
"Ah, you're that Wonwoo's chef!" Junhui squeezes in next to Soonyoung.  
  
"Chef…" Mingyu trails off. "I'm his friend—"  
  
"You smell like you could be his mate." Seungcheol cuts in. He looks damn intimidating. Wonwoo assured him that Seungcheol is an actual marshmallow but Mingyu thinks that's up for debate.  
  
"I'm really not. We're just friends."  
  
"You smell so much of Wonwoo that I came off a bit accusing earlier. I was wondering who could you be."  
  
_Oh._  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Oh." Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Mingyu, where is Wonwoo right now?"  
  
Thank God for Hansol, you absolute angel.  
  
"He's in the operating room right now for a cesarean. Wonwoo was supposedly scheduled to have his cesarean next week. But he fell earlier because he got dizzy when he suddenly stood up. Thankfully he has his phone near him and I was already on my way home."  
  
"It was bad enough for the doctors to decide he has his baby now?"  
  
"Apparently. When I got to his apartment he was just lying on the ground, unable to move. I borrowed our old neighbor's wheelchair."  
  
Seungcheol hums, "When you got to his apartment, huh."  
  
Oh crap.  
  
"You have a key to his apartment?"  
  
"I… Wonwoo gave me a copy in case of an emergency… He has a duplicate of my apartment's, too."  
  
Wait, that was totally unnecessary.  
  
"Oh-ho~" Soonyoung oohs, waggling his eyebrows at him. "What exactly—"  
  
They all stiffened in alert as they hear a baby's cry from inside the OR.  
  
Mingyu feels the relief coursing through his body. He loses strength in his legs and stumbles to take a seat. He lets out a loud sigh, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.  
  
She's here.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey." Mingyu hears Seungcheol greet Wonwoo.  
  
He's at the back, quiet as he observes the loves of his life peacefully lying together on the bed. Wonwoo looks beautiful. He has a tired smile on his face as he talks with his brother and his friends.  
  
He looks at the baby. Wonwoo's little girl. He doesn't know if she has a name yet. But whatever it may be, he bets it'll be beautiful.  
  
She has her eyes closed as she suckles on her mother's breast. She has black hair that looks too thick from the average, she might've gotten that from Wonwoo. She has fair skin. A cute nose that scrunches up from time to time.  
  
Mingyu knew he shouldn't have told the nurse that he's the father. But in his heart, he was desperate. He has always been desperate since he fell in love with the two.  
  
Desperate to be a part of their small family.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  
"Mingyu?"  
  
Wonwoo's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. He was weakly holding out his arm. Seungcheol and the others give him space to reach Wonwoo.  
  
Mingyu immediately takes the outstretched hand with his own, placing the palm of Wonwoo's hand against his cheek. He sniffs Wonwoo's wrist— his scent calming him down.  
  
"Hi. How are you feeling?" He asks.  
  
"I'm really hungry right now," Wonwoo mumbles out, eliciting a chuckle from both of them.  
  
"When you're both discharged from the hospital, I'll make a feast."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
They stay like that for a while, silent. They forget that there are four more people in the room.  
  
"She's gorgeous." Mingyu says, "Like her mother."  
  
"Of course," Wonwoo pinches Mingyu's cheek. "You said something crazy today."  
  
"Hmm? I did? When?"  
  
"You think I didn't hear you tell the nurse that you're the father?"  
  
_Ack._  
  
"Woah. That _is_ crazy." Soonyoung suddenly comments, reminding them of their presence. Mingyu tries to let go of Wonwoo's hand but the Omega tightened his grip.  
  
"Don't escape."  
  
Mingyu sighs, "Look Wonwoo… I just thought that if I said that they'd let me in so I can comfort you somehow. And they did. They let me in—"  
  
"Then they kicked you out because you got queasy."  
  
"...Yeah. I'm sorry."  
  
Silence.  
  
Suddenly, Seungcheol sighs from behind. "We're going out. Get some air." He points at both of them. "You two, talk this out."  
  
Junhui whines, "But they were just getting to the best part!"  
  
"Jun."  
  
"Ugh. Fine. Bye Won, Bye Mingyu."  
  
Soonyoung and Hansol bid their farewell, too. And then they're alone.  
  
They let the silence in. Wonwoo still has his hand in Mingyu's.  
  
Mingyu doesn't think it's the best time to confess his feelings for Wonwoo. Although in his mind, he hopes Wonwoo's already noticed his feelings.  
  
Alphas are naturally upfront. They don't hide what they feel. You can know an Alpha's emotions just by their scent.  
  
And Wonwoo has a sensitive nose.  
  
He must know.  
  
But Mingyu doesn't want to confess now. He doesn't want Wonwoo to think about anything except the baby right now.  
  
And speaking of,  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
Wonwoo smiles, "Hwayoung. Jeon Hwayoung"  
  
"A beautiful flower. It suits her." Mingyu reaches with his other hand, his pointer finger poking out. But before he touches her, Wonwoo's stern voice stops him.  
  
"Don't touch her."  
  
Okay, wow. That hurts.  
  
"I mean. There," Wonwoo points at a bottle of rubbing alcohol on the side table. "Sanitize your hands first."  
  
That relieves Mingyu. "Oh, got it." And he does as he's told. Then he pokes baby Hwayoung's closed fist with his finger, melting when the fist opens and encloses the tip of his finger. "I love her."  
  
"Thank you." Wonwoo hums, "So.."

 

"So..." The hand Mingyu's holding seems to tremble. "Are you okay?"

 

"Mingyu," Wonwoo says, "Thank you so much. For everything. You... you've been taking care of me these last few months."

 

"It's no problem. I like taking care of you."

 

"Why?"

 

Why? That question made Mingyu pause as millions of reasons flash through his head. He averts his eyes, "I--"

 

A soft hand touches his cheek and gently turns his head. He and Wonwoo locks eye contact. "Why?"

 

The hope in Wonwoo's tone made Mingyu hope, too.

 

Because out of the millions of reasons in his head, one thing is the ultimate reason.

 

"Because I love you." Mingyu softly says. "I love you so much. I know it may be too fast but I've never been more sure of something in my whole life. I love you and Hwayoung. I want to take care of you. I want to continue providing for the both of you. You're just so right for me. I could never imagine a day without you. I'm always thankful that you decided to ring my doorbell that one night. Thank you."

 

"Mingyu," a tear falls from the corner of Wonwoo's eye. "I love you, too."

 

The Alpha leans in, careful not to disturb the slumbering baby by Wonwoo's side. He presses his nose on Wonwoo's neck, inhaling deeply. He can smell the acceptance, the honesty, the relief, the love. He kisses Wonwoo's collarbone lightly. He hovers over Wonwoo's frame. Facing him face to face.

 

Wonwoo smiles and it's so beautiful. Mingyu wastes no time to close the distance between their lips. They kiss softly. And they part with Wonwoo saying, "Please let me take care of you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hiphoeunit)


End file.
